


Take my Breath Away

by NevaRYadL



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Bloodhound's Breathing Issues, Fluff and Smut, Neutral Terminology Used, Other, Penetrative Sex, Pillow Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Mirage and Bloodhound share an evening, despite Bloodhound's breathing being a bit of an annoyance to them.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Take my Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mirage/Bloodhound, nblm smut and fluff, amab Bloodhound, penetrative sex, mentioned oral sex and fingering, handjobs, mentioned of Bloodhound's breathing issues

"You're wheezing pretty hard baby, you okay?"

They did not want to focus on the dry and scratchy rasp of their breathing, how the back of their throat fucking _itched_ and they were inching towards coughing. They did not want to focus on how heavy their lungs felt and the warmth in their chest as their breathing slowly but surely grew more labored. They did not want to focus on how their rasping only seemed so much louder behind their respirator.

They wanted to focus on Elliot above them, leaning over them with their legs thrown over the bends of his arms. They wanted to focus on his handsome cheeks, damp with sweat and dusted a deep ruddy red and so dashing with his dark skin. How his curls were damp and clung together, sticking against his forehead and temple and dripped languidly down his face. His handsome lips parted with his panting breathing, hot, heated and punctuated with moans and groans of pleasure. They wanted to focus on the flush to his skin along his shoulders and chest, how sweat dripped down his chest and abdomen. They wanted to focus on how good he felt inside of them, moving in slow thrusts that was undoing them, those wonderful hands on his holding onto their thighs as Elliot made their body tremble with pleasure.

"Y-yes," They panted, already wearing their respirator because their breathing had already been slightly agitated that day. The air had been abnormally dry that day and it had agitated the scar tissue of their lungs by doing nothing more than breathing normally.

The thrusts stopped and they groaned with annoyance. Their body simmered with want and need and he was just... he was worried.

He had been worried when they had taken their respirator off at the beginning to kiss him and their breath had been dry and wheezy and then the coughing hard started. He had worried as he had kissed along their skin, hard presses of his lips and long drags of his tongue as his fingers had gently worked their open and aching for more. He had even worried when he had taken them into his mouth, using his fingers to ply them slick, opening and wanting to a feverish pitch. And even now, he was worried, as their breathing was still ragged behind their respirator even as he fucked them with steady snaps of his hips.

He was worried and that was extremely touching, even if their lust addled mind just wanted him to keep fucking them.

"You sure?" Elliot asked quietly, squeezing their thighs again.

"Yes... I promise... I know my limits..." They panted out, reaching out to gently grab his wrists, holding onto them as they rolled their hips, hoping to entice him to keep moving.

"Okay baby, I got you, I got you," Elliot breathed, squeezing their thighs before starting to move again.

They moaned quietly, going back into melting into the bed as Elliot continued his slow thrusts that undid them. Their lower belly throbbed with renewed pleasure as Elliot moaned above them, they loved his moans the most, reaching out and gently running their hands over whatever bit of Elliot's skin that they could, running their calloused hands over his arms and hands, over his chest and holding his face and running over his neck. When they cupped his face, he turned and kissed their palms, heated and sloppy and needy. They groaned, returning one hand to gently hold onto Elliot's wrists and the other to touch themself, taking themself in hand and stroking slowly, moaning as they matched Elliot's slow and perfect thrusts and their body turned to hot gel and their mind hazed off.

The itch of their breathing never went away, but they could forget it for a moment as they became addled with pleasure once again, feeling their body heat as Elliot pushed into them, friction and spreading them and the heat pooling in their belly. And their heart swelled as Elliot looked at them with such intense love and passion that they were both blushing from being fucked and from the absolute love struck eyes Elliot was giving them. They squeezed Elliot's wrist and their hand hand fumbled along their body as they grew flustered and closer to their peak.

"Elliot," They croaked.

"You still good baby?" Elliot panted above them.

"Yes..." They trailed off into the garbled cursed as Elliot shifted his thrusting and grazed that wonderful spot inside of them, making them twitch in their own hand. Their hands went back to Elliot's wrists as he kept moving, giving them that friction and movement they desired and set fire to their belly with lust. They dripped onto their belly with their mounting arousal, twitching as Elliot kept undoing them with each bump of his hips.

Elliot was mostly quiet in bed. Something that they were, at first, surprised about and then scolded themself for. The chatty persona he put on for the crowds was not the real him, more defence mechanism than anything truly him. He talked a little, mostly sweetly murmured words of affection and adortion that set their heart hammering with love. He also asked if they were alright, like now, that was so completely and utterly touching that he thought of their well being even as muddled as they both were in pleasure. But now, as they continued to rasp and the sound of it rang out past the sound of skin meet skin and their soft grunts and moans, they almost wished he were louder to drown it out.

“You sure you’re okay, baby?” Elliot panted.

“Yes…” They practically choked on air, mind fogged over and just the want and need to release clear, especially as they drew closer and closer to it. “Please, please, please… _don’t stop._ ”

“‘M not gonna,” Elliot slurred out.

He let their thighs slide out of his grasp, instead sliding forward until their chests were pressed flush against one another but Elliot held his weight up off of them to spare their breathing further agitation. He mouthed at their neck as one of his now freed hands reached between them and took them in hand. They gasped behind their respirator, remembering past the lustful fog with delight, that Elliot’s hands were calloused, before he was gently stroking them off before continuing to thrust, now with speed and force. They gasped and bucked against his hips, meeting them eagerly as heat and pleasure simmered with renewed heat and force in their lower belly.

“ _Ástin mín_ ,” They breathed, feeling the muscle in their thighs and lower belly tighten as their peak drew closer.

Elliot buried his face in their shoulder as he started thrusting haphazardly, probably approaching his own peak, stroking them sloppily with intent on finishing them off properly.

“Elskan,” They breathed, wound up tight like a spring.

Elliot squeezed them just a bit in their hand and that tension bled out of them quick enough to leave them breathless as they came in his hand, twitching against his palm as they spent on their belly and panted and breathed harshly behind their respirator. Elliot panted against their neck as he thrusted raggedly into them a few last times as they twitched and shuddered through their peak, hitting his own and stalling, enjoying the bliss together, panting and breathing hard together. Sinking into the bed and going limp together as pleasure throbbed through their bodies and they struggled to catch their breath.

Or maybe that was just them...

"Let me clean you up, catch your breath," Elliot panted against their ear, kissing the corner of their jaw before reluctantly peeling away from them.

With indeed a moment to catch their breath, they focused on taking in measured, even and deep breaths, fighting the coughing that their body wanted to do but they knew would only agitate the scar tissue more. In and out, in and out, breathing in the cooling air into their lungs and breathing out heat. The cooler air was soothing and soon enough their breathing had settled somewhat. But they kept at it, willing their lungs to ease back into their usual slightly off rhythm that they had become accustomed too since the day that they put on the respirator out of need.

They must have fallen asleep doing it, because the next thing they knew, they were opening their eyes sluggishly. Content, happy and warm, no longer sticky with sweat and wearing a pair of their boxers, with the warmth and comfort of Elliot plastered against their back as they laid on their sides, his arms around their waist and his face pressed against the back of their neck. He must have cleaned them up, wiped them down and cleaned up the mess, pulled some underwear on their body for them. Thoughtful and sweet and tender, as they were so in love with, not just revolving around sexual intimacy but also in all aspects of his person towards them. They loved him deeply.

“Elliot?” They croaked out behind their respirator.

"Hey beautiful," Elliot yawned against their shoulder.

"Hello, my love," Bloodhound sighed happily, dragging one of their hands along one of the arms wrapped around their waist. "Taking care of me as usual."

"Cause I love my baby, and I know when something’s off with them," Elliot said before yawning again, breath warm against their back. "Speakin' of which... your breathing is kinda bad today. Everything okay?"

"Yes, the air is just very dry today for some reason. My lungs do not like dry air. Part of my respirator adds moisture to the air I breathe to keep my breathing as close to 'normal' as I can get, but it relies on moisture in the air to draw into the system and if there is none," They explained.

"You get nothing... huh... well I don't have a complete fix but..."

Elliot pulled away, they groaned, needy and greedy and wanting him to remain, but watching him go to his closet and dig around for a moment. He came back with a bowling ball sized oval with an outlet that he went over and placed at the head of the bed. He plugged it in and then stepped out of the room, coming back with a smallish cup of water, taking the oval and sliding half of it apart from some mechanism and pouring the cup into a similar sized cup like apparatus within, before replacing the top. There was a small green light at the base of this strange thing, and with a soft sound like a distant gust, it shot a thin stream of something that looked like smoke into the air. Elliot dusted his hands off before rejoining them in bed and reassuming the positions that they had had a moment ago.

"What is it?" They asked, watching as this thing spat out something like smoke at regular intervals.

"It's a humidifier, a little one anyway. It can artificially put moisture into the air. I had bad allergies as a kid and having one going while I was sleeping helped out a lot, so I keep one on me even if I outgrew those allergies. It probably won't humidify my apartment, but I figured... well..."

They were already breathing a little easier, just a little. They suspected that if the little device continued that they would be breathing much easier within the hour and probably be able to take their respirator off after not too long.

They breathed in, taking in as much from their respirator as they could, before unbuckling it and twisting around to kiss Elliot, interrupting his protests of 'no baby keep the respirator on, you need to breathe', kissing him as long as they could before the insufferable itch came back and they reluctantly rebuckled the respirator back on, chuckling softly at Elliot's red face.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, elskan?” Bloodhound chuckled.

“I ask myself that about you every day,” Elliot grinned back, a handsome blush decorating his cheeks.

They bumped their forehead against his. What a wonderful boyfriend they had.


End file.
